


Porridge

by BetsyByron



Series: The Many Worlds That Don’t Exist [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Babies, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetsyByron/pseuds/BetsyByron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unexpected baby.</p><p>Just the short, stupid thing you need to get your mind off life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porridge

**Author's Note:**

> Life in general, and January-February in particular, can lack a bit of fun. This tiny thing will belong to a series of snippet works in which I will stupidly throw babies (or older children) at characters from various fandoms (open to requests) - mostly couples (established or not) who are not likely to even consider having kids because that's more fun. Because I need to write fun things sometimes (so you're warned, this is not high literature). Hope it makes you smile! (smiles are like fruit and vegetables, you need at least your five-a-day)
> 
> And for culture's sake, if you're interested, the series title is from a poem by Allen Ginsberg called "Laughing Gas" (which I am not on, promise)
> 
> “The many worlds that don’t exist  
> all which seem real  
> all joke  
> all lost cartoon”

“Merlin.”

“Yes sire?”

“What the hell is this?”

Merlin looked down – left, at the porridge half out of the bowl and mostly smeared on his hand; right, at his jacket he’d just had to remove because it was in a repulsive state; centre – oh, that.

“It’s a baby, sire.” He said half-mockingly.

“Yes, I can see that.” Arthur replied.

He had come to find Merlin in Gaius’s lab since the boy didn’t seem present and prepared to do his duties that day, and had found him in strange company. He approached the table carefully, leaning to cast a look into the small bundle of blankets and sleeping baby.

“Why- Oh.” Arthur’s eyes suddenly widened. “Is this yours?”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Merlin laughed.

Arthur tried – and failed – to picture Merlin with a woman for a second. Yes, it was ridiculous.

“I found her.” His servant informed. “She had been left at the bottom of the stairs leading here.”

“A courtier?” Arthur wondered, already scanning his mind for who it could be.

“Honestly sire,” Merlin noted, “anyone can enter the courtyard and leave a baby at our doorstep. The guards won’t stop a woman with a baby.” ~~(they don’t stop anyone mind you)~~

“Speaking of women.” Arthur pointed out. “Didn’t you think of finding one to care for this infant? I’m not sure you’re the most appropriate person to take charge of anything. Let alone a tiny human being.”

As an answer, Merlin lifted the baby into his arms – it had started crying – and gave the King a bright smile.

“I named her Eleanor.” He announced, rocking the little girl gently.

“After you father.” Arthur said.

Merlin’s smiled faded. He had never talked about his father with Arthur. He knew about his magic now, of course, and his abilities as a dragonlord, but they had not mentioned Balinor again even after the secret was out.

“Yes.” Merlin confirmed in a slightly strangled voice. “After my father.”

“So you plan on keeping her?” Arthur asked. “You actually think you can take care of a child?”

Merlin raised his chin above the baby’s head, trying to look determined.

“Of course I can.”

Arthur sighed, and reached out for the bundle.

“Give her to me.” He bid. “This little girl needs a real father.”

“Wh- But-” Merlin stammered, outraged. “I can-”

“You can be the mother.” Arthur finished with a smile.


End file.
